Wonderful Dreams
by Ookamisama1
Summary: Kagome's dream pushes her to finaly show Inuyasha how she fells about him and love takes its course. LEMON WARNING!


**Wonderful Dreams**

"Inuyasha you jerk!" yelled an angry miko.

"WHY AM I THE JERK!" he retorted.

"You ahole I said to be careful with my pack because I had something fragile in it."

Miroku leaned in to whisper to Sango. "Kagome only gets this pissed if Inuyasha messes up really bad."

"He did, believe me he did." She whispered back.

"Well I'm sorry if I broke one of your stupid trinkets." Yelled Inuyasha.

"You should be you inconsiderate jerk!"

"What did he break?" Miroku asked.

"A little red dog ornament." Sango replied.

"SIT BOY!"

"Aahhhgg"

"Let me guess, a gift for him." He said pointing at the poor hanyo who was being stomped by Kagome. "If she bought him a gift, why is she angry at him?"

"So I sat it down a little hard, I didn't know it would shatter. I"M SORRY OK!"

"IF YOUR SO SORRY THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!"

"WHY ARE YOU!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"NO I"M NOT!"

"Aahh my ears why are they yelling?" asked the Kitsune as he hugged his head.

"It's a lovers' quarrel." Replied Miroku.

At that the two stop waging war long enough to yell in unison… "SHUT UP MONK WERE NOT LOVERS!"

"Poor Miroku." Said Shippo holding back a laugh.

"WHAT? Did you say something!" struck deft the monk got up and walked into Kaede's hut to recover followed close by Shippo and Sango.

After a while the yelling stopped and the pair came in oddly enough laughing and holding hands.

"What's up with you two a moment ago you at each other's throats?"

"Look what was hidden in the dog statue." Inuyasha held up a shard of the shicon no tama.

"I thought it was just one of the shards I had in my bag I didn't know it was in there."

"And look what happen when I took it out of the head." He then held up the little red dog that was amazingly in one piece.

"How did that happen?"

"It had to be the shard." Said Kagome

"So you forgave Inuyasha?"

"He apologized." She said.

"And you believed him?" asked Shippo.

"Quite Shippo, you want them to start all over?" warned the monk.

Kagome ate and laid down with Shippo in her arms until she finally drifted into a deep sleep.

_**Kagome's dream**_ _The sun was shining into a clearing on her. Her skirt waved in the breeze. Inuyasha stepped into the clearing with his coat and shirt off. She watched unafraid as he approached her. His demon eyes faded back to the normal amber color and without saying a word he began to kiss her affectionately. He broke form her lips and proceed to place trail of little kiss's down her neck. She brought him back up to her lips then slipped right out of her dress and after a wile of messing with her modern bra he just cut it off with his claws. She laid him on the grass and laid on top of him. He turned her over and kissed her again as he trailed his finger down her chin to her neck then her shoulder then to the middle of her chest, he circled her large pink nipple until he met the middle then proceed to gently tease it. She moaned a little in his mouth then untied his pants and rubbed his soft member he sat up and began to suck and fondle her breast._

Kagome woke up in her own bed and in her own time. On the floor sat Inuyasha still deep asleep leaning against his sword. He must have brought her home last night. She quietly got up and walked out of the room without making a sound smiling happily. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and when she came back all she had on was a towel. When she came in Inuyasha was still asleep and she noticed the small red dog statue in his hands and how he had kissed her when he apologized yesterday. She let the towel fall to the floor and grabbed a blind fold off of her dresser. She put the blindfold over Inuyasha's eyes.

"What the-"

"Hush Inuyasha your fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Just bear with me ok."

She put a finger on his lips and he stopped talking. He placed his hands on her bare back. "Kagome your clothes."

"Just go with it."

Not able to argue he complied with her as she took off his shirt and clothes finally taking off his blindfold. She was gorgeous, he glided his hands across her body from her back to front, her shoulders to her breast and down to v of her legs. She let him caress her body and he let her feel his as they kissed. They were finally in love and could have each other.

He laid her on the bed and started sucking her breast just as in her dream. She moaned and he kissed a trail down her stomach to her moist slit. He licked his finger and traced the line. Soon without even parting the lips her pink cilt began to poke out of the crevasse, he licked his finger again and rubbed the button making it harder. He licked her slit and stuck his tongue in as far as he could. She moaned and grabbed at the sheets, he continued to lick and suck at her driving her mad with heat. She sat up and he lifted her into his lap she kissed him tasting herself, she reached down and slid herself onto his waiting member. The two made love until they both convulsed in a heated passion. They collapsed on the bed and slept through the rest of the day.

Ha there we are guys and gals the revised start of my dreams series. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll have the sequel revised and posted soon. Peace and Love.


End file.
